Une incroyable découverte
by Marie D.Ewell
Summary: Pendant les vacances de Noël, Herm' et Gin' décident de monter dans le grenier du Terrier pour décorer le sapin. Une découverte de taille les attend !


_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages appartiennent tous à la magnifique déesse que nous vénérons : JK Rowling et seule l'histoire est à moi.__

_Rating :_ K

_Pairing : _HG/ GW

_Ndla :_ Bonjour chers lecteurs. Je suis toute nouvelle dans la merveilleuse aventure des fans fictions et cette histoire est ma première œuvre, alors soyez indulgents.

Je ne suis pas contre des petits commentaires ou même des conseils qui me permettront de me perfectionner dans ce domaine, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser quelques reviews! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.

_**Cette histoire est un défi lancé par une amie de ma sœur: replacer 3 mots imposés. **_

_**A vous de les deviner, vous avez 1 semaine, c'est parti!**_

Marie

_**Une incroyable découverte**_

C'était un beau matin d'hiver, juste avant Noël, et Hermione était bien décidée à s'occuper pour passer les vacances.

Ici, au 12, Square Grimmaurd, tout semblait paisible. Mr Weasley et Bill étaient en train d'examiner des pièces moldues en provenance du chemin de traverse Fred et George tentaient de nouvelles expériences avec les nougats-néansang, malgré les protestations de Mrs Weasley qui était, elle, en train de préparer une tarte aux abricots_**,**_ d'après une recette française, recommandée par Fleur.

Après être allée retrouver Ron et Harry dans le jardin, où ceux-ci s'entrainaient au Quiddich, Hermione avait décidé de déballer le vieux sapin du grenier et de l'installer dans le salon. C'est ainsi que nous retrouvons Hermione, réduite en esclavage par un simple sapin qui refuse de se déplier. Ne pouvant utiliser la magie en dehors de l'enceinte de l'école, elle était allée chercher de l'aide auprès de Ginny, qui n'avait manifestement rien à faire.

Deux heures plus tard, Hermione et Ginny, toutes deux échevelées (comme quand Neville fait exploser son chaudron), étaient montées au grenier où se trouvaient de nombreuses boules et guirlandes poussiéreuses.

« - Je crois que depuis le départ de la famille Black, Sirius n'a pas dû toucher à une seule de ces choses. J'imagine bien Bellatrix et Narcissa descendre le sapin dans le salon. Kreattur avait sûrement le droit d'accrocher les décorations, il recevait peut-être même des cadeaux, se moqua Ginny.

Hermione lui lança un regard assassin, comme si un laser naissant de ses pupilles avait pu la foudroyer sur place.

- Arrête de critiquer Kreattur, lâcha t-elle. Il a peut-être un comportement disons, … étrange, mais il ne mérite pas d'être traité comme ça ! Tous les membres de la S.A.L.E sont d'accord pour dire que …

Mais Ginny ne l'écoutait plus. Elle s'était soudainement penchée en avant et fixait manifestement une planche dans un coin de la pièce. Ses cheveux roux glissèrent d'un côté et Hermione remarqua qu'un pli s'était formé au creux de son front.

- Hermione, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose de caché sous cette planche !, s'exclama t-elle.

Attirée par la curiosité, celle-ci se rapprocha à son tour. Il y avait manifestement quelque chose de caché sous le parquet. La latte de bois n'avait pas été suffisamment enfoncée pour qu'on ne remarque pas sa présence. D'un même geste, Ginny et elle se penchèrent et agrippèrent la planche. Sous le poids, elle se fracassa, dévoilant un tas de colliers en perles, de vieilles pièces de monnaie, de rubis, de saphirs et de vieilles photos jaunissant.

- Ce doit être le trésor de la famille Black ! s'exclama Ginny. Après, Sirius s'étonne que Kreattur soit toujours fourré au grenier. Maintenant, on sait ce qu'il fait. D'ailleurs, tout ce qui se trouve dans sa « chambre », ne crois-tu pas que ça pourrait venir d'ici ? "

Hermione lui fit non de la tête. Les colliers et vieux plaids en tweed qui ornaient son placard étaient sans doute des souvenirs de ses anciens maitres. Elle saisit une vieille photographie où l'on distinguait la famille Black au complet (à l'exception de Nymphadora Tonks, de sa mère Andromeda, et de Sirius.)

Elle était sûre que Kreattur venait uniquement pleurer sur ces vieux objets, et se rappeler du dévouement qu'il portait à ses maîtres. Même si porter allégeance à ce genre de sorciers la répugnait, elle n'en fut que plus attachée à l'elfe de maison et Ginny et elles se promirent de ne jamais révéler à Sirius l'emplacement de la cachette.


End file.
